Its a Pirate Picnic
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Jake and his crew are going on a picnic but Hook takes thier map! Will they get it back?


Me: Hey everyone! It's Episode fic day i had the hardest time picking an episode for today but I finally got one. I need episode ideas! I hope you enjoy.

To SV: I don't mind your little rant about Hook.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP if i did Jizzy would be real!

Jake's POV:

Izzy and I were just putting some fruit in a basket when Cubby ran up, excited.

Cubby:Hey Mateys I got the map to butterfly bluff!

Izzy: That's the best place for a where the giant butterflies live.

Jake: How do we get there Cubby?

What? What did i do?! (Me: You're ignoring Cubby again aren't you? Jake: Shut up...)

Jake: Hey I know a fun way for us to remember where we have to go...

I started singing. I don't normally sing very much but this is a for a good reason.

Jake: Come on crew let's do it together.

Later:

Jake: Got all our food!

Izzy: Got the blanket!

Cubby: And I've got...

Uh Cubby look up.

Hook: The treasure map!

Cubby: Ah coconuts.

Jake: That's not a treasure map,it's a map to our favorite picnic spot,Butterfly Bluff.

Hook: Picnic spot? Ha! You can't fool me you clever squids. I know there's treasure to be found. Once I get to Butterfly Bluff, there will be no more picnicking by anyone!

What?!

Hook: Smee, Set sail for Butterfly Bluff!

Later:

Skully: Rock 'n roll Cannonball Canyon!

Cubby: How are we gonna get past the cannonballs?

Jake: Let's try jumping them Mateys. When you see a cannonball coming shout "Cannonball!" And jump over it. Ready?

Cubby: We did it we jumped over the cannonballs,and got through Cannonball Canyon!

Whats that sound?

Skully: Jumping starfish! Mr . Smee!

Smee: Oh hello sea pups. You haven't by any chance seen Captain Hook, have you? I think he's lost.

Nope haven't seen him since this morning when he took our map.

Izzy: Captain Hook might be lost,but he's trying to find Butterfly Bluff.

Smee: I know he's looking for treasure!

Jake: But the map he took from us isn't a treasure a map its to our favorite picnic spot.

Smee: Oh my This certainly is a problem. Well once we find the cap'n I'll explain everything to him. Might I join you?

Jake: Sure! Well Cubby where to next?

Cubby: Next we go to Turnabout Tunnel.

Later:

Izzy: Wow...

Skully: Turnabout Tunnel.

Cubby: How are we gonna get through?

Jake: I have an idea!Lets walk quickly through the tunnel! If we walk slowly we'll lose our balance and fall down. Yo Ho lets...

All: Go,Go,Go!

Cubby: We got through Turnabout Tunnel.

Jake: Now we go to Butterfly Bluff where the giant butterflies fly!

Then we saw Sharky, Bones and Hook falling.

Smee: Sharky? Bones? Cap'n!

Cubby: Oh no they're headed straight for Butterfly bluff.

Skully: We need to find a way to get there fast!

i then saw a butterfly, we could use it to get to butterfly bluff.

Jake: I think I found a way.

Later:

Jake: Captain Hook! Stop!

Hook: You're too late Jake! I'm going to dig up all this treasure there is to be dug.

Jake: But there's no treasure here, Hook.

Hook: Then why is there a treasure map?

Cubby: That's a map to this place,which is our favorite picnic spot.

Smee: Its true cap'n the sea pups never lie.

Hook: Why should I believe you, Mr Smee? You left me for them!

Ok im totally confused.

Smee: Oh cap'n I just got lost. And Jake and his crew helped me find you. I'd never leave my best Cap'n!

Hook: Oh I see... Smee it's good to have you back! Now you can help me dig for treasure!

i rolled my eyes, dumb hook

Cubby: How can we stop Hook from destroying Butterfly bluff?

Izzy: Well if hook wasn't standing on the ground,but flying above the ground,he wouldn't be able to dig anything up. Pixie dust away! Yay hey we stopped Captain Hook.

Smee: Sea pups,thank you for helping me find Cap'n Hook. He's so lost without me sometimes.

Thats an understatement.

Hook: Smee! Save me!

Jake: Goodbye Mr Smee!

Cubby: Check it out I got my map back.

Izzy: and Butterfly bluff is safe again.

Jake: Let's have a pirate picnic!

Skully: Crackers bring out the crackers!

The crackers thing is startin to get annoying.

Cubby: I'll have some pineapple.

Izzy: I'll have a mango.

Jake: Hey save some for me!

Me: Ok i hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys tomorrow.


End file.
